Talk:Carbonara
Whoever the hell added the Auto-Refresh tag for this item is an idiot. Took it off, verified and can provide screenshot if you want. Outside that, idiot who added it should be banned. Dathus 19:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i believe there is another tier of HQ. 3 carbonara can be synthed at once. it does not just skip from 2-4. -Cleric-yokiko 19:50, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Store TP number seems to be wrong I did a little testing with Carbonara and I found that the Store TP is indeed +6. First of all, I started with a quick test to see if the Store TP formula on the Wiki page was correct. Level 74 Samurai (should have a Store TP trait of 25) using a 450 delay Great Katana, and Store TP +15 gear. Total Store TP should be +45. 11.5 * 1.45 = 16.675 (only the first decimal is used though) 16.6 * 6 = 99.6 16.675 * 6 = 100.050 6 hits saw me at 99% TP. So far, numbers seem OK. Adding Chivalrous Chain for Store TP +1 to the setup, for a total of +46. 11.5 * 1.46 = 16.790 16.7 * 6 = 100.2 And indeed, 6 hits gave me 100% TP indeed. Now the fun part, to the Store TP +45 setup, I added the Carbonara, which according to this article (and a few others) is Store TP +4. Total should be +49. 11.5 * 1.49 = 17.135 17.1 * 6 = 102.6 6 mobs later (and 6 hits), my TP was 103%. That doesn't fit the numbers. So let's run them again for +5. 11.5 * 1.50 = 17.25 17.2 * 6 = 103.2 That matches my 103% TP, but let's run the numbers again for +6 on the Carbonara: 11.5 * 1.51 = 17.365 17.3 * 6 = 103.8 So it could be either. Let's add another hit to the mix. 11.5 * 1.50 = 17.25 17.2 * 6 = 103.2 17.2 * 7 = 120.4 11.5 * 1.51 = 17.365 17.3 * 6 = 103.8 17.3 * 7 = 121.1 And one more mob/hit got me to 121% TP. So +6 it is. However, it just _might_ be that way for Samurai main or sub only. Going to check with my Black Mage next. Store TP number seems to be wrong pt.2 BLM/THF with a Diabolos Pole. TP per hit on the pole should be 10.3. 10 hits without any food or Store TP gear saw me at 103% TP, so that's correct. First off, let's calculate 10 hit TP for various Store TP numbers: +3: 10.3 * 1.03 = 10.609 > 10.6 * 10 = 106 +4: 10.3 * 1.04 = 10.712 > 10.7 * 10 = 107 +5: 10.3 * 1.05 = 10.815 > 10.8 * 10 = 108 +6: 10.3 * 1.06 = 10.918 > 10.9 * 10 = 109 +7: 10.3 * 1.07 = 11.021 > 11.0 * 10 = 110 1 Carbonara & 10 hits later, I had 109% TP, so that's Store TP +6, right there. Updating the article. Store TP Confirmation There's a much easier way of confirming Store TP - just use an icarus wing. Was redoing Maat on DRK, with Chiv Chain, Rajas Ring and Brutal Earring on, for total gear store tp of +7, and popped Carbonara then ic wing. Total TP given was 113% confirming +6 from food.